adventures of albusseverus potter
by chloepotterxx
Summary: harry's son draco's son may well be best freinds or will they?


The adventures of albus-severus potter.

It was the first of september, Albus-severus was on the Hogwarts express

in a compartment by himself feeling nervous, and scared about which house

he was going to be a pointy faced boy with dull grey eyes came slinking into his compartment.

"Alright if I sit there every other compartment is full?" asked the boy.

" Yeah I would like a bit of company" replied Albus.

The boys sat in silence for a few seconds then the boy spoke....

"What's your name then?" said the boy sounding a bit more cheerfull.

"Albus-severus potter. Yours?"

" Im- Im Scorpius, Scorpius malfoy." stutterd the boy.

"Oh your Dads the one who was always evil to my dad when they were at school."

" Yeah, but I'm ashamed to be their son'." sighed scorpius.

" Im proud, but I wish my family wasn't as famous, you get gawped at like an animal at the zoo!" he replied making actions like a gorila. Which made Scorpius laugh.

Hours passed as the boys chatted, but it was too good to last, just after the snacks trolley had arrived two boys came strutting in.

"Oooh look ickle firsties with sweets." said the smaller of the two greedily.

"Get out Goyle and you Nott before I turn you into a warty toads." Scorpius bravely said.

"Ahh it's young Malfoy an' who's this" said the bigger of the two which was obviously Goyle.

Then he ripped Albus's trunk down from the luggage rack and stared at the name tag.

"We betta' go Nott, this boy int' to be messed wi'" said Goyle shoving Nott through the door before ramming it shut.

"Wounder what all that was about- they seem like bullies. How did you know their names anyway?" asked Albus.

" My dad used to hang around with his dad alot you know when they were... death eaters 'caused a right bit of trouble too saying that my dad betrayed you-know-who."

The boys changed into their robes and the conversation turned to Quidditch.

" You ever played Quidditch then." asked Albus.

"Yeah with my dad, he says your dad used to be brilliant at Quidditch, seeker wasn't he? replied scorpius.

"Yeah in his first year too, my dad says if im picked this year he'll buy me a firebolt 5000."

The train came to a stop and the boys got off, then through the hustle and bustle came Hagrids voice

"Firs' years c'mon this way, firs' years this way now c'mon."

Hagrid led them to some boats by the side of a vast lake.

"Four to a boat no more n' tha'."

Scorpius and Albus were joined by a bushy haired girl called Rosie who Albus knew she was his cousin, and his other cousin Teddy Lupin.

"Alright Alb." asked Teddy.

"Yeah fine thanks, this is my freind Scorpius."

"your dad killed my dad" Teddy shouted.

Every one turned their heads towards the boat they were in, even Hagrid.

"Yeah, I know im so sorry, my dad is evil."

"Sorry,sorry is that all you can say, I live with my cousin now becouse of your stinkin' father" Teddy bellowed. Taking a swipe at Scorpius, who fell out of the boat.

Hagrid grabbed him and shoved him back in the boat ; swapped Teddy lupin for a boy called Gaz fothagill.

THE SORTING

*************************************

When they reached the castle,

Hagrid knocked on the giant,polished oak doors three times with a huge a woman with a stern look and a tight bun in her hair stood at the thresh-hold, Albus knew she wasent a person to cross.

"firs' years proffesor McGonagall." boomed Hagrid.

"Thankyou Hagrid." she replied.

She led them into a small chamber just off the hall.

"The sorting will begin momentarily, you will be sorted into one of the four houses Gryffindor,Ravenclaw,Hufflepuff and

Slitherin."

Then she marched off through a door.

One moment later, she was back.

"Now when I call your name come forward, I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted."

"I'll kill James he said we had to wrestle a troll." Whispered Albus to Scorpius.

Proffesor McGonagall led them into the Great hall,Albus could feel thousands of eyes on the back of his head.

"Hart,Chloe"called proffesor McGonagall.

A girl stepped forward and once the hat was on her head, it spoke aloud.

"brave,noble lots of courage Hufflepuff is were you ought to be,but you ask to be in Gryffindor ,if your sure, better be....GRYFFINDOR.

"Weasley, Rosie"

"RAVENCLAW" screeched the hat.

"Fothogill,Gaz"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

"HUFFLEPUff"

Lupin, Teddy"

GRYFFINDOR"

"Potter, Albus-Severus"

"GRYFFINDOR"

Albus's hopes of being with Scorpius shattered, but on the plus side he was in the same house as his mum,dad,brother and cousin.

"Well done bro' I thought you were a Ravenclaw for a minute there" said James patting Albus on the back.

"You said we had to fight a troll you really had me tricked." said Albus grabbing some chips.

THREE YEARS LATER

*************************************

Scorpius was talking to his Hufflepuff freids when he noticed Albus strolling through the grounds.

"Hey, Potter want a duel?"

"No, you toe-rag I dont duel girls."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!"

"I called you a girl" said albus cooly.

Scorpius had drawn his wand, so had Albus.

"Expelli-"

but Albus was to quick for him.

"Bombarda maxima."

And Malfoy was thrown right into a tree.

"I told you I dont duel girls, you as a Prefect I am docking 20 pionts from Hufflepuff house for magic out of class."

With a flick of his wand the points were gone.

THE END.

by chloe hart

based on j.k rowling novels- harry potter.


End file.
